Promenade
by Miss Shirley
Summary: Watson convainc Holmes pour une promenade au parc ...


C'était une journée ensoleillée comme on peut en avoir en début d'avril. Un ciel sans nuage, une légère brise et des rayons de soleil nous baignant de leur chaleur. L'hiver avait était long et glaciale, Holmes avait enchainé les cas sans s'arrêter comme si il avait couru après quelque chose à atteindre à travers eux mais qu'à la fin il avait à peine effleuré la chose. Ces derniers jours, donc il était susceptible, nerveux et agacé pour un rien. Ses manières excentriques étaient devenues plus excessives comme celle d'enfumée le salon avec son tabac sans daigner ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'il m'incombait à moi de calmer les nerfs de notre pauvre logeuse qui oser à peine l'approcher en mon absence quand il était d'une telle humeur.

J'avais réussi à le convaincre de sortir en ce début d'après-midi. J'aurais la délicatesse de ne pas ennuyer le lecteur avec la discussion d'une heure où j'eu du utiliser tous les arguments pour qu'il cède enfin. Holmes et moi sortis donc et en fermant la porte, je vis Mme Hudson me lancer un sourire complice un chiffon à la main, je le lui rendu en hochant silencieusement la tête et sorti.

Holmes était insupportable le premier quart d'heure, il se plaint de tout : de la chaleur, au soleil, des bruits des carrosses au rire des enfants n'éparant pas les jeunes couples d'amoureux qui se promener. Je supportai tout dans le silence, je remarquai bien sûr qu'il me jeta souvent des regards de côté attendant ma réaction mais je l'ignorai. Je m'approcha de la vitrine d'une nouvelle librairie qui venait d'ouvrir à quelques rues de chez nous, une édition des œuvres de Keats étaient rééditées, la couverture du livre était en cuivre noir et élégante. J'avais lu quelques un de ses poèmes à l'université et ils m'avaient laissé un sentiment de calme rare. Holmes me coupa dans mes pensées brusquement comme il lui arrivé souvent de le faire

" Non vraiment je ne comprends pas l'intérêt, c'est une perte de temps. La dernière fois que j'ai cédé à un de vos caprices… "

" Une promenade c'est de cela dont il est question Holmes "

" Peu importe, la dernière fois... "

" Un client est venu pendant notre absence, l'enquête a était retardé de plusieurs heures, le malheureux a dû passer plusieurs heures en prison comme coupable mais Dieu merci vous avez prouvé son innocence et il en sorti laver de tout soupçon "

J'avais dit tout cela en me penchant vers la vitrine pour mieux observer le livre, n'entendant aucune réaction de la part de Holmes, je tourna ma tête vers lui, il était légèrement positionné de dos à la vitrine mais son regard gris était posé sur moi :

" Ne refaites plus jamais cela Watson, c'est agaçant "

Je haussai les épaules et cacha mon sourire en retourna à ma contemplation. Le prix n'était pas affiché mais le livre semblait être une édition limité.

" C'est complétement ridicule, si ce livre vous intéresse tant entrez donc dans cette librairie et finissons-en "

Je lâcha la vitrine des yeux pour lui répondre

" Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire Holmes"

Il ne répondit rien et se remit à marcher dans la rue ignorant les personnes aux alentours. Mais j'en avais décidé autrement, je traversai donc la route pour rejoindre le parc. Holmes murmura sans doute une plainte mais me suivis sans doute à contre cœur.

Nous n'étions pas les seuls à profiter de ce temps de début de printemps, le parc était rempli d'une multitude de personnes. Le calme de l'hiver avait laissé place aux rire et aux cris. Les bancs étaient tous utilisé, les pelouses servaient aux nombreux pique-niques organisés. Un parfum floral tout juste épanouis flottait dans l'air et une légère brise nous rafraichissait de temps en temps. Je profitais avec un plaisir non dissimulé de la joie simple qui nous environnait.

Nous marchions lentement sur un chemin entre deux rangées d'arbre impressionnant, lentement, prenant notre temps, chacun pris dans ses pensées. Je saluais de temps par un léger mouvement de tête des inconnus et par leur nom des connaissances mais bien sur Holmes resta indifférent à ceux qui nous entouraient.

Plusieurs fois je le vis entrouvrir les lèvres pour se plaindre sans doute mais à chaque fois que je tournai mon regard vers lui dans l'attente de ses paroles, quelque chose dût le retenir car il s'abstient et reprenait sa promenade silencieusement.

A un certain moment dans la promenade, je portai toute mon attention porté vers une foule entourant un jeune homme sans doute un étudiant. Il avait un livre à la main et semblait complétement pris par sa lecture à voix haute, il dégageait une certaine fraicheur et sincérité que possède seulement la jeunesse. A cette distance je n'entendais que sa voix mais sans percevoir les mots, je me dirigeai donc vers lui animé par la curiosité. Holmes m'arrêta dans mon élan en posant une main ferme sur mon bras et alors que j'allais lui demander la raison de son geste, une enfant courut vite et m'effleura avec un gobelet de glace à la main suivit quelques secondes après par une jeune femme essayant sans doute de la rattraper tout en criant :

" Amy ! Amy ! Revenez ici "

Elle nous jeta un regard gênée mais elle souriait. Tout cela semblait l'amuser plus que la mettre en colère.

Je me retournai vers Holmes :

" Et bien merci, vous m'avez évité un déplaisant accident "

Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche :

" Vous rêvassez trop Watson"

Je souris à la remontrance prononcé sur un ton indulgent. J'hésitai à suivre Holmes, l'étudiant m'intriguait, mon regard revint à Holmes qui avait déjà marché une certaine distance. En observant Holmes marchait seul, perdu dans ses pensées, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, ne profitant pas des simples joies d'une promenade dans le parc, je me senti soudainement découragé. Il avait toujours la même élégance et on ne pouvait nier qu'il dégageait quelque chose de sa personne d'où les quelques regards qu'ils attiraient. Mais il semblait dans son monde comme si rien ne le touchait. Après quelque instant, il s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna. Il sembler attendre que je le rejoindre, c'est ce que je fis rapidement.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est très flatteur pour moi que vous vous soyez rendu compte de mon absence au bout de cinq minutes Holmes "

Il me jeta un rapide regard de côté et observa deux jeunes filles se chamaillaient en essayant d'attraper un papillon.

" Vous sembliez intéressé par ce jeune étudiant en lettres, je vous ai laissé un instant en profiter, j'étais même prêt à patienter sous cet arbre là-bas "

Il me montra un immense arbre un peu plus loin dans l'allée sous lequel personne ne s'était encore abrité du soleil.

" Pendant que vous assouviriez votre curiosité "

Je souris en secouant légèrement la tête. Une des jeunes filles étaient tombées en sautant pour attraper le papillon et le bruit de ses pleures était mélangé au rire moqueur de sa sœur.

" Vous avez une bonne idée, installons nous sous cet arbre et profitons de son ombre rafraichissante, il semble faire plus chaud que tout à l'heure "

Après une dizaines de mètre plus loin dans l'allée, un petit marchant de livre comme on peut trouver souvent pendant le printemps s'était installé posant ses livres dans une toute petite table. Je jetai un œil curieux à ses ouvrages en passant devant lui. Le marchand était vieux, quelque chose de sympathique se dégageait de lui, son sourire était sincère lorsqu'il nous adressa la parole :

" Ah je vous attendais Messieurs "

Je haussai un sourcil ne comprenant rien à ces mots. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme de ma vie et je pense qu'il était de même pour Holmes. Le marchand ris amusé de son effet :

" Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure messieurs, et bien il faut bien s'occuper. Le pauvre marchand de livre que je suis n'a pas beaucoup de distraction. "

Surpris encore, je jetai un regard de coté à Holmes, celui-ci ne semblait pas interloqué, je repris curieux

" Et pourquoi nous deux particulièrement ? Il y'a une foule de gens divers au parc aujourd'hui"

L'homme sourit encore et posa son regard longtemps sur Holmes

"Oh non, vous êtes différent des gens d'ici"

Ne comprenant plus rien au sens de la discussion, le vieil homme après avoir regardais longtemps ses livres comme s'il ne les connaissait déjà pas leurs titre par cœur me tendit un livre vieux, ne payant pas de mine. Je l'avais lu il y'avait quelques années, je lui demandai le prix.

" Pour vous, je vous l'offre" me répondit-il avec toujours ce même sourire.

Holmes resta silencieux derrière moi, je remerciai le marchand mais déclina poliment sa généreuse offre. Puis nous parlâmes un instant de cette météo chaude et agréable, de la nouvelle librairie qui venait d'ouvrir ("Il faut faire avec " avait répondu le marchand). Finalement, je lui donnai plus que le prix du livre, ce qui me sembla plus honnête. Les hommes de livre comme lui disparaissaient peu à peu et je trouvais cela dommage. Il me remercia et jeta un regard vers Holmes :

" Votre ami peut choisir le livre qu'il veut, je lui offre"

Je me retournai vers Holmes, je pensais qu'il allait répondre par la négative avec un simple hochement de tête mais il se pencha vers la table et regarda un instant les livres puis répondit :

" Je crains que je ne suis pas un grand lecteur de ce type de littérature "

Le vieil homme ris de bon cœur

" C'est bien la première fois de toute ma vie que l'on me dit cela, votre ami est spécial"

Je souris en jetant des regards amusés à Holmes, celui-ci ne semblait ni agacé ne pressé de partir. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers l'arbre, celui i était encore libre, je mis fin donc à la discussion :

" Au revoir Monsieur, bonne après midi "

" A vous aussi messieurs "

Holmes le salua d'un poli hochement de tête et nous reprîmes notre promenade. Après quelques minutes, nous étions enfin sous l'immense arbre. Nous nous asseyions sous lui profitant de la délicieuse fraicheur de son ombre. Le dos appuyé à l'arbre, pendant que je feuilletai le livre, Holmes observa les gens. Je commençai la lecture à voix haute :

" _Nous pouvons, il est vrai, leur mettre des livres d'histoire entre les mains et ils peuvent y lire nos luttes de vingt-deux ans contre ce grand homme malfaisant. Ils peuvent y voir comment la Liberté s'enfuit de tout le vaste continent, comment Nelson versa son sang_ "

Je jetai quelques fois pendant ma lecture, des regards à Holmes qui avait fermait les yeux, sa respiration était lente, un rayons de soleil avait réussi à traverser les feuilles de l'arbre et caressait une de ses joues. Aux milieux du deuxième chapitre, je refermai mon livre en marquant ma page avec un doigt. Une brise rafraichissante soufflait, les branches bougeaient doucement et leur feuille faisait un bruit reposant.

"Vous avez le chic d'arrêter votre lecture au moment où les choses deviennent intéressantes Watson"

Je souris à ces mots :

" Et moi qui pensais vous ennuyer Holmes"

" Il y'a une raison pour laquelle vous êtes celui qui lit à haute voix le journal Watson"

Je souris et me retourna complétement vers lui, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Son visage était détendu, ses traits adoucies, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

" Venez-vous de me complimenter à l'instant ?"

Ses lèvres tirèrent vers un rapide sourire, comme un tic qu'il n'avait pas pu maitriser.

" A vous de me le dire "

Il ouvrit ses yeux et je ne cachai pas mon sourire. Son teint était moins pâle, ses yeux d'un gris plus doux et calme. Il semblait détendu comme apaisé. Il était une toute autre personne que celui que j'avais côtoyé ces derniers mois. Je me rapprochai de lui, nos épaules se touchaient, je pris mon courage en lui demandant :

" Donc ? "

Il observa à nouveaux les deux petites filles qui goutaient sans doute épuisées par leurs jeux d'enfants.

" Donc ? "

Je ne me départi pas et continua à le regarder, les rayons de soleil avaient bougé et maintenant éclairait ses yeux gris, les rendant plus claires, leur donnant ainsi une teinte plus doux.

" Comment expliquer vous votre frénésie de cette hiver ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de vous voir depuis le mois de janvier "

Les deux jeunes filles couraient n'en faisant qu'à leur tête riant l'une derrière l'autre. Holmes me jeta un regard rapide et reprit son observation des promeneurs. J'attendis patiemment sa réponse mais les minutes passaient et il ne se semblait pas prêt à desceller les lèvres. Au moment où j'abandonnai tout espoir d'une réponse et décida de reprendre la lecture, il me dit d'une voix posé comme celle qu'il utilise lorsqu'il se parle à lui-même :

" A quoi avais-je l'air pendant ces mois ?"

Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde à mes mots et répondis

" A un chien fou "

A ma grande surprise, Il rit de bon cœur à ma réponse puis se retourna vers moi. Comme toute chose rare, son rire était plaisant à entendre. Il changeait complétement de physionomie lorsqu'il riait sincèrement, ses traits étaient détendus, et son air pensif et austère disparaissait pour laisser place à une joie simple et naturel. Le son de son rire diminuait lentement, remplacé par le son du bruit environnant, il semblait que ma réponse fit disparaitre la tension en lui. Il continua à me regarder avec une tendresse, qu'il montrait rarement, comme une chose trop précieuse pour être connu de tous.

" Mon cher Watson " me dit-il d'une voix légère amusée " Le fin limier est donc devenu un chien fou pendant ces quelques mois "

Je souris et pour le pousser un peu plus je répondis " A vous de me le dire"

Son regard était toujours animé par la tendresse mais son expression devint taquine lorsqu'il posa une main sur ma main, celle qui tenait le livre :

" M'en voulez-vous ?"

Mes yeux glissèrent vers sa main posée sur la mienne, elle était chaude. Je m'en voulu presque que ce simple geste intime faisait naître toutes de sorte sentiment en moi. Je m'en voulu encore plus en voyant que Holmes ne semblait aucunement perturbé ni touché comme je l'étais. Je pris une voix anodine en faisant mine de regarder mon livre :

" Bien sûr que non"

Sa mains exerça une légère pression sur la mienne et se détacha aussitôt en répondant

" Alors je ne vous en voudrais pas d'avoir comploté avec Mme Hudson pour me jeter dehors pour qu'elle fasse son ménage de printemps"

Je relevai ma tête surpris qu'il ait découvert cela. En effet j'avais céder à la supplication de notre logeuse pour convaincre Holmes de sortir, elle disait que notre appartement était poussiéreux et invivable et que le salon était irrespirable à cause des expériences et du tabac de Holmes.

Lors que nos regards se croisèrent il me sourit. Je haussai les épaules et lui dit

" Donc vous avez cédé aux demandes de Mme Hudson ? "

Le vent souffla et le bruit des feuilles de l'arbre se fit entendre un instant. Il sourit et se rapprocha de mon oreille en murmurant comme s'il dévoilait un secret :

" Pas les siennes mon cher "

Il se reposa à nouveau confortablement contre l'arbre et repris d'une voix enjouée :

" Reprenez votre lecture, nous dinerons ensuite chez Lorenzo, je sais que vous raffoler de ce restaurant"

Je recommençai donc ma lecture avec le sentiment que Holmes tout comme moi profiter vraiment du moment présent.

Je repris conscience de la réalité aux pleurs des deux jeunes filles refusant sans doute de rentrer chez elle, préférant jouer au parc. Le parc se vida lentement de ses promeneurs. La lumière de la fin d'après-midi était apaisante. Ils restaient quelques promeneurs silencieux. L'ambiance du parc était différente, plus intime propice aux chuchoteries de toute sorte.

" Watson"

La voix était un murmure mais je compris la demande. Je repris ma lecture avec un sentiment de quiétude :

" _L'orgueil ! C'était là le fond de la nature de Jim. À mes yeux, c'était un attribut mixte, moitié vertu, moitié vice. Une vertu, en ce qu'il maintient un homme au-dessus de la fange, un vice, en ce qu'il lui rend le relèvement difficile quand il est une fois déchu_ "

H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W- H&W-

J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai écrit ce petit texte en à peine une demi-heure. J'avais envie que ces deux-là passe un moment tout simple ensemble.

Maintenant que cela est fait, il faut que je finisse mes autres histoires. J'ai repris goût à l'écriture c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Pour ceux qui sont curieux, les extraits sont tirés d'une livre qui existe…


End file.
